A Letter for Choi Siwon
by GaemGyu92
Summary: This is for you...
1. Prolog

Hyung...

Kau mendiamkan aku lagi?

Apa kesalahan yang ku buat kali ini?

Aku... Lebih memilih kau berteriak padaku dan mengatakan apa kesalahanku daripada kau mendiamkanku seperti ini...

Apa kau punya seseorang yang lain saat ini?

kau sudah merasa bosan ya denganku yang lemah dan egois ini?

Ya, mungkin kau memang punya seseorang yang lain saat ini dan kau juga sudah bosan padaku...

Aku tahu... suatu saat ini akan terjadi

Mungkin kau mulai sadar kalau hubungan kita ini bukanlah hubungan yang seharusnya ada

Mungkin kau mulai menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah takdid yang benar...

Ya, mungkin saat ini kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang akam membawamu ke takdir mu yg seharusnya sebagai seorang namja...

Seseorang yang bisa memberikan apa yang tidak bisa aku berikan untukmu

Kau tahu? Kau tidak salah. Akulah yang salah. Seandainya aku tidak pernah bergabung dengan Super Junior dan membuatmu mengenalku... Mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi.

Seandainya saja aku tidak selamat dari kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu pasti hal ini tidak akan berlanjut dan hidupmu tidak akan kacau seperti ini...

Maafkan aku yang sudah hadir dalam hidupmu dan mengacaukan segalanya...

Sekarang... Ketika kau menoleh kemana pun... Kau tak akan menemukanku. Aku akan melihatmu dari tempat yang tak akan bisa kau lihat namun aku akan selalu bisa melihatmu dengan jelas.

Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi jauh darimu. Aku akan terus mengawasi dan memjagamu dari tempatku yang baru. Aku... akan benar-benar pergi saat aku yakin kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaanmu...

Terimakasih untuk segalanya, hyung. Dan... Maafkan aku...

Yang selalu mencintaimu,

CKH

...

Kertas dgn bercak airmata dan tetesan darah itu kini teronggok diam di atas meja yang baru saja di tinggalkan oleh sang pemilik

Kemanakah sang pemilik yang beberapa saat lalu menorehkan kata menyedihkan di kertas itu?

Lihatlah ke sudut kamar di mana sebuah tempat tdr yang semula kosong kini telah terbaring sosok pemuda yang tampak tertidur dengan tenang dengan senyum pedih yang terukir di bibir pucatnya dan airmata yang mengalir dari onixnya yang tertutup rapat juga bekas aliran darah yang terlihat di sekitar hidungnya.

Pemandangan yang membuat orang yang melihatnya akan ikut menangis...

Tak ada seorang pun yang saat ini menemaninya... Hanya benda-benda yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya dan kertas yang melambai sedih tertiup hembusan angin lembut yang menelisik masuk melalui celah jendela yang terbuka. Angin yang dalam diam berharap dapat membawa pergi duka sang namja...

Mian bukannya update lanjutan ff yg lain tp mlh update bru lg

Otak blm dpt ide lbh lanjut dan yg muncul mlh ff ini

Btw, krn lg bnyk plagiarisme nih

Adakah yg merasa ff nya saya plagiat tanpa sengaja atau ada ff saya yg di plagiat? Mohon ksh tau saya ya

yg mau kenal saya lbh lnjt,atau diskusi soal ff bsa follow saya di Kirana143 , LINE dan Ktalk Gaemgyu_92 atau WhatsApp di 089636721992


	2. Chapter 1

"**A Letter for Choi Siwon"**

**Sequel "1013… My Life, My Everything"**

**Cast : WonKyu, other SJ member**

**Disclaimer : This FF is mine! Saya membuat berdasarkan ide sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan FF yang sudah (BENAR-BENAR) lebih dulu beredar, mohon beritahu**

**DLDR! NO PLAGIARISM!**

**::**

Hari ini tepat sebulan semenjak kecelakaan yang menyebabkan magnae Super Junior lagi-lagi mengalami koma. Dan kali ini Kyuhyun pun kembali terbangun lagi dari tidur panjangnya.

Tak ada yang berubah dari kegiatan Super Junior. Semua masih berjalan seperti biasanya. Jadwal yang selalu padat dengan berbagai macam kegiatan. Konser yang masih berjalan, MC, pemotretan, dan sebagainya.

Kyuhyun pun tak luput dari semua jadwal itu. Setelah dinyatakan benar-benar pulih tanpa adanya efek samping dari kecelakaan yang kembali di alaminya, evil magnae itu bersikeras menjalankan jadwalnya seperti biasa tanpa menguranginya sedikit pun.

Tapi… Ada satu hal yang perlahan berubah…

Hubungannya dengan sang pangeran, Siwon, saat ini terasa 'dingin'. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Siwon kembali mendiamkannya. Bahkan terkesan menghindarinya. Tak ada satu pun pesannya yang di balas oleh Siwon. Teleponnya pun tak pernah Siwon angkat.

Kyuhyun benar-benar kebingungan. Namja manis itu tidak mengerti kesalahan apa lagi yang kali ini ia lakukan sampai Siwon kembali mendiamkannya. Atau jangan-jangan…

Ah, Kyuhyun tidak berani berpikir yang macam-macam. Namja itu hanya beranggapan mungkin Siwon terlalu lelah dengan jadwalnya sendiri yang terkadang lebih padat dibandingkan member yang lain dan saat ini Siwon butuh ketenangan dengan lebih sering menyendiri.

Tapi Kyuhyun semakin tidak yakin dengan pikirannya sendiri kala ia melihat Siwon terlihat biasa saja bersama member lain dan hanya menjadi 'pendiam' jika dirinya muncul dan sama sekali tidak mau menatapnya.

Bahkan kemarin sore Kyuhyun tidak sengaja melihat Siwon keluar dari sebuah café sambil berpegangan tangan dengan seorang yeoja cantik dengan senyum yang tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

Saat melihat pemandangan itu, entah kenapa Kyuhyun malah mengukir senyum di bibirnya walaupun pada akhirnya kesan terlukalah yang tampak.

Hingga keberangkatannya berlibur ke Munich dengan beberapa member lain pun Siwon masih bersikap sama. Bahkan nyaris terkesan sangat tidak peduli.

Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook-lah yang selalu menghiburnya selama mereka berlibur di Munich. Membuatnya melupakan sejenak atas perubahan sikap Siwon itu.

**::**

**Beberapa hari kemudian…**

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Munich… Liburan yang menyenangkan. Tapi sayangnya aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi antara aku dengan Siwon Hyung saat ini meskipun duo EunHae dan Wookie sering menghiburku. Tapi begitu kami beristirahat di kamar, semua kembali meluncur dengan bebas di otakku.

Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin berpikiran yang macam-macam. Yeoja waktu itu… Aku hanya berharap hubungan mereka tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan.

Kembali dari liburan, artinya kembali dengan jadwal yang sudah menanti. Hahhh… Sebenarnya aku ingin istirahat lebih lama lagi. Entah kenapa semenjak kembali dari Munich aku sering merasa pusing dan pandanganku sering mengabur.

Namun itu tidak pernah kuanggap serius karena setelah meminum obat lalu istirahat sejeknak atau sekedar memejamkan mata beberapa saat, semua kembali membaik.

Tok.. Tok..

"Cho Kyuhyun, cepatlah! Manager Hyung sudah menunggumu. Kau sedang apa, sih?! Kau bisa terlambat nanti!"

"Ne, tunggu sebentar, Hyung! Aku hampir selesai!"

Ah, rupanya Hyung cantikku –Heechul- sudah memanggil. Kkk~ kalian tentu tidak lupakan kalau dia sudah kembali dari kewajibannya? Menurutku tak banyak juga yang berubah darinya. Buktinya dia masih suka berteriak padaku meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat menyayangiku kkk~

Setelah yakin semua keperluanku sudah masuk ke dalam ransel, aku segera keluar dari kamar dan memakai sepatuku dengan sedikit terburu-buru karena ternyata aku benar-benar akan terlambat jika aku tidak buru-buru.

Ku abaikan teriakan Wookie yang menyuruhku sarapan atau setidaknya mengambil bekal yang sudah sengaja ia siapkan untukku. Ah, aku bisa makan di lokasi syuting nanti. Manager Hyung bisa mencarikanku makanan kalau perlu.

Begitu sampai di lobby aku bergegas keluar dan masuk ke dalam van yang sejak tadi sudah menungguku dengan Manager Hyung dan seorang driver yang akan mengantarku ke lokasi syuting hari ini.

"Kyuhyun, makanlah dulu sandwich ini. Aku yakin kau belum sarapan dan tidak mengambil bekal yang sudah Wookie siapkan untukmu." Ujar Manager Hyung sambil menyerahkan sandwich untukku.

"Ah, gomawo, Hyung. Aku memang belum sarapan dan tidak membawa bekal hehehe…" Ucapku lalu mengambil sandwich dan memakannya hingga habis.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya kami sampai di lokasi syuting. Beruntung aku tidak terlambat dan membuat semuanya menunggu.

Aku menjalani syuting hingga selesai dengan lancar walaupun aku kembali merasakan pusing di kepalaku. Setiap sutradara memberikan break aku langsung berbaring di dalam van agar pusingnya menghilang walaupun hanya sedikit.

Saat semuanya selesai aku semakin merasa pusing dan pandanganku semakin mengabur. Darah juga mulai mnetes dari hidungku dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Manager Hyung yang hari ini memang bertugas menemaniku selama aku syuting menyadari kondisiku dan segera membantuku untuk berjalan ke van lalu kembali ke dorm secepatnya agar aku bisa beristirahat dengan lebih nyaman.

Namun ketika sedikit lagi kami sampai di van, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya aku tumbang saat itu juga. Beruntung Manager Hyung sedang memapahku saat itu sehingga dia juga bisa menopang tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh ke bawah.

Yang ku ingat sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap hanya suara panik Manager Hyung dan aku juga sempat memohon padanya agar tidak memberitahu member lain tentang kejadian ini.

**::**

**Seoul International Hospital**

Kyuhyun terbangun beberapa jam kemudian di ruangan yang ia yakin adalah rumah sakit karena bau khas yang sudah akrab dengan penciumannya.

Tak ada yang aneh dengan ruangan tempatnya terbaring itu sampai kemudian ia melihat sosok yang membuatnya terkejut.

Bukannya mendapati Manager Hyung yang menemaninya, melainkan sosok yang sudah beberapa tahun ini tidak lagi bersama mereka dan sangat ia rindukan selain Gege-nya di China sana.

Ya, ada Kim Kibum di sana. Menatapnya dengan sorot tajam namun ada perasaan rindu, senang, juga khawatir di iris sekelam malamnya.

"H-hyung? I-ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Kyuhyun, takut kalau dia hanya berhalusinasi.

Kibum bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. Di dekatkannya sebuah kursi ke sisi ranjang dan duduk di sana kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, meyakinkan magnae-nya kalau dia nyata.

"Ne, ini aku. Manager Hyung harus kembali ke dorm karena ada urusan lain dan ia harus menyampaikan kabar bohong tentang dirimu yang memutuskan untuk pulang sehari ke Nowon karena besok kau di jadwalkan untuk pemeriksaan CT Scan." Ucap Kibum sambil menepuk lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"T-tapi bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Dan… Apa tadi kau bilang? CT Scan? Memang ada apa denganku? Aku kan hanya pusing dan mimisan biasa Hyung. Harusnya istirahat sebentar di dorm pun aku sudah membaik. Kenapa harus dibawa ke rumah sakit dan melakukan pemeriksaan?" ucap Kyuhyun masih bingung.

"Tadi sebelum pergi Manager Hyung bilang padaku kalau kau mimisan lalu pingsan di lokasi syuting. Seperti yang kau tahu, kau 'hanya' mimisan biasa. Tapi tak lama darah yang keluar semakin banyak dan Manager Hyung yang panik memutuskan untuk membawamu kemari dan dokter mengatakan kau butuh di periksa lebih lanjut karena ini bukanlah hal yang biasa. Dan tentang kenapa aku bisa ada disini. Kebetulan aku menghubungimu karena ingin mengajakmu bertemu lalu bermain ke dorm selagi aku tidka ada kegiatan. Tapi ternyata Manager Hyung yang menerima teleponku dan menyuruhku untuk datang kemari, dan selebihnya seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya." Ujar Kibum sambil mengecek suhu tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih tinggi.

"Jinjja? Kau benar tidak ada kegiatan, Hyung? Kalau begitu kau maukan menemaniku sampai pemeriksaan besok selesai? Aku tidak mau sendirian kali ini, Hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Kibum dengan pandangan memohon.

"Ne, dengan senang hati aku akan menemanimu. Kebetulan aku tidak ada jadwal seminggu ke depan. Jadi setelah pemeriksaanmu selesia besok pun aku masih bisa menemanimu bermain kalau kau mau." Jawab Kibum sambil memberikan killer smile-nya dan mengacak sedikit rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Mereka membicarakan berbagai macam hal. Sampai akhirnya Kibum menyinggung sesuatu yang bahkan Kyuhyun lupakan karena ia terlalu senang bisa bersama dengan Hyung-nya yang sudah lamatidak bertemu.

"Kyunnie, kemarin lusa aku sempat melihat Siwon berjalan dengan seorang yeoja. Dan mereka terlihat 'dekat'. Siapa yeoja itu? Apa kalian-" ucapan Kibum terpotong oleh perkataan Kyuhyun.

"A-ah, mungkin itu temannya, Hyung. Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Hyung, bisakah kita berjalan-jalan di luar? Sebentar saja. Lagi pula ini masih sore." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, berusaha menyembunyikan gurat kecewa, sedih, terluka di wajahnya.

Yang Kyuhyun lupakan adalah, Kibum itu 'sama' dengan Yesung. Kibum tidak melewatkan sedikitpun ekspresi Kyuhyun saat mengatakan itu tadi. Dia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Dan ia berniat menanyakannya pada member lain saat ia datang ke dorm.

Ia tidak mungkin bertanya pada Siwon karena pasti jawabannya tak akan jauh berbeda dengan jawaban Kyuhyun barusan. Atau ia akan membiarkan Kyuhyun bercerita dengan sendirinya.

"Baiklah. Kita jalan-jalan sebentar setelah itu kau harus makan dan istirahat lagi, arraseo?" ucap Kibum tanpa ingin membuat magnae-nya itu jadi muram.

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman yang membuatnya terlihat polos, membuat Kibum gemas melihatnya.

Karena Kyuhyun bersikeras tidak ingin menggunakan kursi roda, akhirnya mereka berjalan dengan perlahan mengitari taman rumah sakit. Cuaca hari ini tidak begitu panas, tapi juga tidak terlalu berangin. Semilir angin menggerakkan helaian rambut kedua namja itu dengan lembut.

Ketika Kyuhyun mulai merasa sedikit pusing, Kibum mengajak Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Namun namja itu bersikeras untuk duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit saja. Karena Kibum tidak mau membuat keributan, ia pun menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk di bangku taman dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum. Sebenarnya Kibum yang menyuruhnya bersandar di bahunya agar Kyuhyun bisa memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman sembari mencoba menghilangkan pusingnya.

Suasanya yang nyaman dan tenang di taman itu membuat Kyuhyun menceritakan masalah antara dirinya dan Siwon dengan lancar. Seperti yang Kibum duga, Kyuhyun akan menceritakannya sendiri kalau ia mau.

Kibum hanya mendengarkan tanpa berniat menyela. Sampai tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menetes di tangannya. Awalnya Kibum mengira kalau Kyuhyun sedang menangis. Tetapi alagkah terkejutnya Kibum saat melihat bukan cairan bening yang menetes di tangannya, melainkan cairan pekat berwarna merah yang Kibum yakin adalah darah.

Dengan cepat namun lembut Kibum mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun, dan benar saja. Darah sudah mengalir dengan derasnya dari hidung namja itu. Membuat wajah Kyuhyun menjadi semakin pucat dan kesadarannya menghilang seketika. Kibum segera membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan memanggil dokter.

Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan, dokter memutuskan untuk melakukan CT Scan kepala Kyuhyun malam itu juga dengan persetujuan dari Kibum.

Setelah hasil CT Scan keluar, dokter meminta Kibum untuk datang ke ruangannya unyuk menjelaskan secara detail.

"_Kyuhyun-ssi mengalami pendarahan di otaknya akibat kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu. Sebelumnya kami tidak mendeteksi pendarahan tersebut karena masih sangat kecil. Saat ini pendarahan yang terjadi semakin meluas. Tapi kami tidka berani mengambil tindakan apa pun untuk saat ini karena kondisinya sangat membahayakan. Kami akan melakukan diskusi dengan dokter spesialis saraf terlebih dahulu untuk memutuskan apakah operasi bisa dilakukan atau tidak."_

Perkataan dokter tadi masih terus terngiang di kepalanya, membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Menuntut penjelasan dari sikap Hyung-nya itu.

"Hyung!"

"A-ah, ne. Mianhae, Kyunnie."

"Katakan padaku apa yang dokter sampaikan padamu. Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Apa sekian lama kita tidak bertemu kau berubah menjadi seseorang yang mudah ditebak, Hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Dan dengan itu Kibum mengatakan semuanya tanpa menyembunyikan satu hal pun. Namun reaksi dan ucapan Kyuhyun lah yang membuat namja itu mengernyit heran.

"Hyung, antar aku pulang ke dorm, ne? Dan aku ingin kau menginap di dorm dan menemaniku terus selama seminggu. Kau bilang seminggu ini tidak ada jadwal, kan?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum riang. Reaksi yang sangat berbeda dengan kondisinya kan?

Setelah berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun, akhirnya Kibum membantu Kyuhyun berganti pakaian dan keluar dari rumah sakit lalu memasuki mobil Kibum yang terparkir tidak jauh dari pintu utama rumah sakit.

Setelah meyakinkan Kyuhyun duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya, mereka segera menuju dorm Super Junior. Kibum tak perlu repot kembali ke apartement miliknya untuk mengambil pakaian karena sejak awal dengan niatnya bermain ke dorm setelah menemui Kyuhyun, namja itu sudah menyiapkan beberapa potong pakaian di dalam tasnya, berjaga kalau member lain memintanya menginap.

Dan sekarang ia benar-benar akan menginap demi memenuhi permintaan magnae-nya dan tentunya untuk berkumpul bersama member lainnya juga.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam akhirnya mereka tiba. Agak lama Kibum mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun yang ternyata tertidur selama perjalanan. Mungkin karena kondisinya itulah Kyuhyun agak sulit dibangunkan walaupun hanya sejam ia tertidur.

Setelah yakin Kyuhyun sudah bangun sepenuhnya, kedua namja itu memasuki lift dan naik ke lantai 11. tetap dengan Kibum yang merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih lemas.

Saat memasuki dorm ternyata para member sedang berkumpul. Termasuk Siwon yang terlihat asik berbicara melalui ponselnya di sudut ruangan.

Semua member yang melihat Kyuhyun datang bersama Kibum, langsung beranjak dan berebut untuk memeluk Kibum. Siwon yang sekilas bertatapan dengan Kibum hanya memberikan senyumnya dan anggukan sebagai ucapan selamat datang kepada Kibum.

Tapi saat matanya bertubrukan dengan Kyuhyun, namja itu malah memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali asik dengan pembicaraan teleponnya sambil melihat kearah jendela.

Kyuhyun mendekati namja itu, mencoba menyapanya dari dekat. Namun sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar dekat, Siwon malah membalikkan badannya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar Eunhyuk dan menguncinya untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan teleponnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap kepergian Siwon dengan tatapan nanar. Sorot matanya menunjukkan bahwa namja itu benar-benar kecewa, sedih. Embun terlihat mulai menutupi matanya.

Kibum yang telah berhasil lepas dari dekapan member lain sama sekali tidak melewatkan pemandangan itu sejak awal Kyuhyun dan Siwon bertatapan. Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun, merangkulnya dan mengusap lengannya lembut lalu mengajaknya untuk duduk bersama yang lain di ruang tengah.

Setelah agak lama, Kyuhyun pamit pada yang lain untuk beristirahat. Kibum berniat untuk mengantarnya ke kamar dan menemani namja itu sampai benra-benar tertidur. Namun niatnya itu tidak dilakukan karena Kyuhyun mengatakan ia ingin sendiri dulu. Kibum yang mengerti hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya. Ia mengambil pakaian bersih dan mengenakannya setelah sebelumnya ia sempat membersihkan tubuhnya. Bukannya membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di tempat tidur, Kyuhyun malah beranjak ke meja tulisnya. Dinyalakannya lampu di meja itu lalu diambilnya selembar kertas putih bersih dan sebuah pena. Kemudian ia mulai menorehkan kata demi kata di atas kertas itu…

_Hyung..._

_Kau mendiamkan aku lagi?_

_Apa kesalahan yang ku buat kali ini?_

_Aku... Lebih memilih kau berteriak padaku dan mengatakan apa kesalahanku daripada kau mendiamkanku seperti ini..._

_Apa kau punya seseorang yang lain saat ini?_

_kau sudah merasa bosan ya denganku yang lemah dan egois ini?_

_Ya, mungkin kau memang punya seseorang yang lain saat ini dan kau juga sudah bosan padaku..._

_Aku tahu... suatu saat ini akan terjadi_

_Mungkin kau mulai sadar kalau hubungan kita ini bukanlah hubungan yang seharusnya ada_

_Mungkin kau mulai menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah takdid yang benar..._

_Ya, mungkin saat ini kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang akam membawamu ke takdir mu yg seharusnya sebagai seorang namja..._

_Seseorang yang bisa memberikan apa yang tidak bisa aku berikan untukmu_

_Kau tahu? Kau tidak salah. Akulah yang salah. Seandainya aku tidak pernah bergabung dengan Super Junior dan membuatmu mengenalku... Mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi._

_Seandainya saja aku tidak selamat dari kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu pasti hal ini tidak akan berlanjut dan hidupmu tidak akan kacau seperti ini..._

_Maafkan aku yang sudah hadir dalam hidupmu dan mengacaukan segalanya..._

_Sekarang... Ketika kau menoleh kemana pun... Kau tak akan menemukanku. Aku akan melihatmu dari tempat yang tak akan bisa kau lihat namun aku akan selalu bisa melihatmu dengan jelas._

_Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi jauh darimu. Aku akan terus mengawasi dan memjagamu dari tempatku yang baru. Aku... akan benar-benar pergi saat aku yakin kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaanmu..._

_Terimakasih untuk segalanya, hyung. Dan... Maafkan aku..._

_Yang selalu mencintaimu,_

_CKH_

Kertas dgn bercak airmata dan tetesan darah itu kini teronggok diam di atas meja yang baru saja di tinggalkan oleh sang pemilik

Kemanakah sang pemilik yang beberapa saat lalu menorehkan kata menyedihkan di kertas itu?

Lihatlah ke sudut kamar di mana sebuah tempat tdr yang semula kosong kini telah terbaring sosok pemuda yang tampak tertidur dengan tenang dengan senyum pedih yang terukir di bibir pucatnya dan airmata yang mengalir dari onixnya yang tertutup rapat juga bekas aliran darah yang terlihat di sekitar hidungnya akibat tangan namja itu yang mengusapnya tadi. Namun percuma, karena kini bahkan darah itu mengalir semakin deras tanpa sang namja sadari.

Pemandangan yang membuat orang yang melihatnya akan ikut menangis...

Tak ada seorang pun yang saat ini menemaninya... Hanya benda-benda yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya dan kertas yang melambai sedih tertiup hembusan angin lembut yang menelisik masuk melalui celah jendela yang terbuka. Angin yang dalam diam berharap dapat membawa pergi duka sang namja...

Sementara itu di ruang tengah, mendadak perasaan Kibum berubah was-was. Tanpa basa-basi Kibum memasukin kamar Kyuhyun yang sedari awal memang tidak di kunci oleh namja itu. Dan apa yang Kibum lihat saat memasuki kamar Kyuhyun adalah kondisi namja itu yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Darah yang masih mengalir dengan deras dari hidungnya serta wajah dan bibir namja itu yang semakin memucat. Berjalan mendekat dengan panik, Kibum melihat senyum yang terlukis samar di bibir Kyuhyun dan airmata yang jatuh perlahan dari sudut matanya. Pemandangan yang membuat seorang Kim Kibum mampu mengeluarkan airmatanya detik itu juga.

Mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan suara lembutnamu tidak berhasil. Berkali-kali mencoba seperti itu sampai akhirnya Kibum membopong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tergesa keluar dari kamarnya, membuat semua member yang ada di ruang tengah termasuk juga Siwon yang baru saja selesai menelepon terkejut dengan tingkah laku Kibum dan keadaan Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa menunggu Kibum berteriak meminta bantuan, Kangin segera mengambil alih Kyuhyun lalu menggendongnya keluardari dorm setelah Kibum mengambil kunci mobilnya dengan tergesa dan membukakan pintu untuk Kangin yang menggendong Kyuhyun.

Member lain yang merasa cemas segera bergegas menyusul dengan menggunakan mobil Donghae. Hanya Heechul dan Siwon yang tertinggal. Heechul yang memang berniat menyiapkan pakaian Kyuhyun, melihat kondisinya yang sepertinya akan kembali menginap di rumah sakit. Dan Siwon yang justru terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Setelah bertahun-tahun, baru kali ini Siwon kembali melihat Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi yang tidak biasa.

Heechul memandang tajam Siwon sejenak kemudian memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Ketika membereskan keperluan Kyuhyun, Heechul menemuka surat yang tadi Kyuhyun tulis. Melihat isi surat itu dan bercak darah juga airmata yang menghiasinya membuat Heechul geram pada Siwon. Dengan tergesa ia segera keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun sambil membawa sebuah tas dan dengan kasar memberikan surat itu kepada Siwon.

Siwon yang masih bingung hanya menatap Heechul dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Di tambah lagi cara Hyung-nya itu memandangnya dengan tajam dan hanya bisa memandang punggung Heechul yang berlari keluar dari dorm untuk menyusul yang lainnya sambil menghubungi Kibum.

Siwon? Namja itu sedang sibuk membaca selembar kertas dengan bercak darah dan tetesan airmata yang tadi Heechul berikan padanya. Seketika kakinya melemas, membuatnya jatuh terduduk di sofa dengan airmata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya. Dengan tergesa di usapnya airmatanya lalu ikut menyusul yang lain.

Dihubunginya Sungmin untuk menanyakan kemana mereka membawa Kyuhyun. Setelah tahu tujuannya, Siwon segera memacu mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

Heechul yang kebetulan membawa ponsel Kyuhyun segera menghubungi orang tua Kyuhyun dan meminta mereka untuk datang ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin.

**::**

Kini semua telah berkumpul di ruangan tempat Kyuhyun terbaring lemah, bahkan Leeteuk dan Yesung juga ada. Ah, Hangeng, Zhoumi, dan Henry juga ada setelah ketiganya di hubungi oleh Heechul semalam dan baru samapi beberapa menit yang lalu setelah berusaha mendapatkan pesawat tercepat untuk ke Korea. Semua memandang Kyuhyun dengan perasaan dan ekspresi yang bercampur aduk.

Tim dokter mengatakan bahwa kondisi Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah di ujung tanduk. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menyelamatkan namja itu. Pendarahan di otaknya ternyata lebih parah dari yang mereka perkirakan. Maka tim dokter hanya bisa memohon maaf kepada semua pihak atas ketidak berdayaan mereka kali ini.

Entah sudah berapa jam mereka memandangi Kyuhyun yang belum juga sadar. Sampai kemudian mereka mendengar Ny. Cho menyebut nama Kyuhyun.

Seketika semua memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Mata yang kini terlihat sangat sayu dan kehilangan sinarnya,menunjukkan bahwa kondisi sang pemilik jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Melihat semuanya berkumpul di sekelilingnya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa memberikan senyum terbaik yang bisa ia perlihatkan saat ini. Saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan.

Lalu onyx-nya beralih menatap sang eomma.

"Eomma… Aku ingin pulang. Bawa aku pulang." Ucapnya dengan suara lirih.

"N-ne, chagi. Kita pulang sekarang. Kita pulang…" ucap Ny. Cho sambil memberikan usapan lembut di kepala sang anak.

"Tapi… Aku ingin hyungdeul semua dan Henry juga ikut. Aku ingin berkumpul dengan kalian semua. Boleh 'kan, eomma?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada memohon.

"Ne, tentu saja. Mereka semua boleh ikut. Ahra juga sudah ada di rumah sejak semalam." Ujar Ny. Cho.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata eommanya. Ia tida sanggup berkata-kata lebih banyak lagi. Rasanya benar-benar lelah.

Setelah Tuan Cho berbicara dengan dokter dan mengurus biaya rumah sakit Kyuhyun, mereka semua berangkat menuju rumah keluarga Cho di Nowon dengan berbagai pikiran dan perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam diri mereka.

Siwon yang semakin kacau setelah mengetahui bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun ditambah dengan perasaan bersalahnya tidak dibiarkan menyetir sendiri. Kali ini Zhoumi yang menyetir agar Siwon bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah beberapa jam berkendara akhirnya mereka sampai. Satu persatu turun dari kendaraan mereka. Kibum yang sejak awal berada satu mobil dengan Kyuhyun juga eomma dan appanya,sementara Kangin yang membawa mobil Kibum, berniat menggendong Kyuhyun yang tertidur masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun gerakannya di cegah oleh tangan Siwon.

"Biarkan aku yang menggendongnya ke dalam."

Kibum hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Siwon. Dengan perlahan dan lembut, Siown menggendong Kyuhyun bridal style. Kyuhyun yang membuka sedikit matanya berbisik tepat di telinga Siwon. Membuat Siwon harus berusaha keras menahan airmatanya yang siap mengalir.

"Siwon Hyung, bogoshippeo… Nan… Jeongmal Saranghae, Hyung…"

Siwon berniat membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya agar namja itu bisa beristirahat di kamarnya, namun namja manis itu menolak dan meminta dib awake ruang tengah dengan alasan agar mereka bisa berkumpul bersama.

Mengalah, Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke ruang tengah sambil memberi tanda agar semuanya mengikutinya dan berkumpul di sana.

Siwon mendudukkan Kyuhyun perlahan di sofa karena namja itu juga tidak mau berbaring. Ny. Cho duduk di sisi kiri Kyuhyun dan Tuan Cho tepat di sisi kirinya. Sedangkan di sisi kanan Kyuhyun sudah ada Siwon yang tangannya terus di genggam erat oleh Kyuhyun yangmeninginkan agar Siwon duduk di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Siwon sementara namja itu memberikan belaian lembut di kepalanya. Ny. Cho sendiri terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas dan Tuan Cho berusaha menenangkan sangistri yang siap menangis kapan saja.

Sementara member lain berusaha menciptakan tawa di ruangan itu. Kemudian Ahra muncul membawa berbagai macam snack yang di jadikan rebutan oleh semua member, berusaha membuat semuanya tersenyum dengan tingkah mereka.

Beberapa berusaha melontarkan lelucon yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Ahra yang melihat adiknya kemudian beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun lalu mencium pipinya lembut. Kemudian yeoja cantik itu duduk beralaskan kapet tepat bersisian denga kaki Kyuhyun, menyandarkan kepalanya di lutut sang adik sambil berusaha menahan airmatanya.

Kyuhyun terus tersenyum melihat tingkah member Super Junior yang sudah seperti keluarga kedua baginya. Sampai kemudian ia merasa sangat lelah. Pandangannya mulai mengabur.

'Inikah saatnya?' batinnya.

"Hyung… Aku lelah sekali. Bolehkah aku tidur sekarang?" ucapnya lirih. Meskipun begitu, ucapannya serentak menghentikan candaan –paksa- yang sejak tadi terlontar.

Mereka hanya bisa menangis dalam diam sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Siwon, menatap semuanya. Seolah meminta kekuatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Melihat semua tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan dihadapannya, Siwon berusaha meredam tangisnya sambil menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Baby Kyu. Istirahatlah, tidurlah dengan tenang. Kami akan selalu bersamamu. Saranghae, Baby Kyu. Jeongmal saranghae…"

"setelah mendengar ucapan Siwon, kedua mata Kyuhyun menutup dengan sempurna disertai dengan senyuman yang terukir di bibirnya.

Semua yang melihat magnae mereka menutup mata untuk selamanya kini hanya bisa menangis tersedu karena rasa kehilangan yang sangat besar.

Magnae nakal mereka, evil magnae yang sebenarnya manja tetapi selalu berusaha bersikap dewasa di depan orang lain… Kini telah 'pulang' ke tempat asalnya…

**::**

Berita meninggalnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun sangat membuat orang-orang yang mengenalnya, mencintainya, mengaguminya, merasakan kehilangan yang amat besar. Termasuk juga ELF dan Sparkyu di seluruh belahan dunia.

Tak ada suatu yang abadi di dunia. Semua akan kembali ke tempat asalnya dengan cara dan kondisi yang berbeda. Tentunya juga akan meninggalkan kesan berbeda bagi semua orang yang mengenalnya…

**END**

Karena bnyk jg yg mnta ini di lanjut…. Ini author cm jd oneshoot ya hehehehe

Jd anggap aja yg chapter sblmnya itu prolog

So… mind to R and R again? ^^


End file.
